The Fall of the Purebloods
by punkjake
Summary: Draco has a strange dream in which he meets a strange muggle man and woman who claim to be his birth parents. He then has to cope with being a mudblood and trying to make new friends.
1. Draco's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Even an idiot would know that. So if any idiot turns me in for not having a disclaimer on accident, if I don't say that I own the hp characters, they are an idiot. (I hate idiots). This is my first story so please review.

"No!" Draco screamed as he shot out of bed, dripping in the sweat caused by the horror of his dream. Images flew through his head, no doubt remnants of the dream he had just experienced. Though he had no idea what the dream had been about, he could feel the dread in his heart. The dream felt like it had really been happening, but he couldn't remember what had happened or why he was so sweaty. He tried to forget it and go back to sleep. He laid back onto his pillow and shut his eyes trying to relax and shut out the strange feelings. He slowly drifted back into sleep.

When he awoke in the morning, he didn't recognize where he was. It wasn't his room, that was for sure. The small stiff bed and the dreary gray drapes obviously didn't belong to him. He began to panic. His mind raced through the events of the previous night, but he could remember nothing. He began to fear that he had been kidnapped. He just had to wait for the kidnappers to call for a ransom. His dad would pay them and everything would be alright.

Suddenly, he heard a creak. Someone was coming up the stairs. He pressed as far into the corner as possible, choked by the dread that had suddenly taken hold of him. The room began to grow smaller than it already was, at least it seemed so to Draco. The footsteps drew closer and soon they were right outside his door. The handle turned and the door was pushed open.

"Good morning Alfred," said the gray haired muggle woman who entered the room. Her smile faded to a frown revealing the fine wrinkles that were beginning to form on her face from her aging. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw Draco huddling in a corner like a mouse from a cat.

"Who are you?" Draco asked trying to act as calm as he could so she wouldn't know he was afraid.

"what are you talking about?" she said in what seemed like true confusion.

"I said who are you and what do you want?" Draco replied.

"What's the matter with you boy. Don't you know your own mother?"

Draco shot up to a sitting position, once again home in his bed covered in sweat, but this time, he remembered his dream.

He laid in thought, unable to sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Draco's Twin Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

The next night, Draco was determined to see more of the dream. He had to keep himself from waking up when he realized that the woman was his mother. When his parents went to sleep, Draco snuck into the kitchen to find some sleeping pills. He found the bottle and shoved four pills into his mouth. They almost instantly began to take effect. Draco tried to make his way back to his bedroom, but the walls were bending, closing in on him, spinning around making it impossible to find the hallway. He stumbled, groping in the dark for the hallway but before he could find it, he collapsed, falling into the utter black oblivion of his own mind.

Once again, he awoke in a room that wasn't his. He leapt out of bed, his soul full of excitement and dread of what he might discover about the strange woman. He opened the door and walked out onto the top floor of a two-story house. Looking over the railings, he saw the woman from his dream before along with a man and one other child. The young boy looked strangely familiar. Although he was obviously important in some way, Draco was primarily interested in the adults. He walked down the stairs.

"Well would you look at that," said the woman as Draco entered the room "Alfred's awake already."

"It's a miracle," remarked the man. He, like the woman, was beginning to show signs of aging. Draco guessed they were around their late thirties or early forties. "Well Olivia, now that the kids are both up, how about you make us breakfast."

"Oh, all right Harold." the woman set to work making breakfast. Draco took a seat next to the boy. He was about the same age as Draco, maybe a year younger. They could have been fraternal twins, but Draco wasn't too quick to assume things.

"What's your name?" Draco asked the boy.

"Are you just acting stupid or did you hit your head during the night?"

"I'm fine, I just wanted to see if you knew what your own name was."

"Of course I know my own name."

"Oh yeah, prove it. Say your first and last name."

"Fine, I'm Neville Longbottom." Draco froze. He tried t say something back, but his throat was in a big knot. Neville couldn't be his brother. "There, you happy brother."

Draco gathered his strength and managed to squeeze out a sentence. "I bet you don't know how old you are."

"Don't be stupid. Were twins, so you're basically saying you don't know how old you are." Once again, Draco was too surprised to say anything else. He was glad at that point that Olivia dropped a huge plate of crapes onto the table in front of him. He eagerly gobbled them down. Strangely, they tasted horrible, but Draco was able to ignore it. For some reason, nothing felt important right then.

"Draco…Draco…Draco…Draco…Draco…Draco wake up."

"Ugh, these crapes taste horrible Olivia."

"What?"

"Oh mom, it's you."

"Yes it's me. What is going on?"

"What?"

"The sleeping pills. What have you been up to? You've been out for hours. What' gotten into you. You could have killed yourself like that. Now get up and explain this too me right now." Draco tried to sit up, but fell back down, once again slipping into the black oblivion of his own mind.


End file.
